roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5SD
}} The MP5SD is an integrally suppressed Personal Defense Weapon variant of the MP5. It is unlocked at Rank 60 or bought with credits (CR). History Heckler & Koch HK MP5SD is an MP5 with an integral suppressor. The suppressor itself is divided into two stages; the initial segment surrounding the ported barrel serves as an expansion chamber for the propellant gases, reducing gas pressure to slow down the projectile. The decompression stage occupies the remaining length of the suppressor tube and contains a stamped metal helix separator with several compartments which increase the gas' volume and decrease its temperature. Finally, it deflects the gases as they exit the muzzle, muffling the exit report. The bullet leaves the muzzle at subsonic velocity, so it doesn't generate a sonic shock wave in flight like other guns. As a result of reducing the barrel’s length and venting propellant gases into the suppressor, the bullet’s muzzle velocity dropped in the range of 16% to 26% (depending on the ammunition used) while maintaining the weapon’s simplicity and reliability. The weapon was designed to be used with standard supersonic ammunition with the suppressor on at all times. In-Game General Information The MP5SD has a built-in suppressor, as mentioned above. The suppressor drops the bullet velocity, although its damage statistics are the same as its sibling. However, this PDW has a higher average soft statistics than its sibling. Like the AS VAL, Honey Badger, VSS Vintorez, Groza-4 and AWS, this weapon cannot equip any barrel attachments because of its integrated suppressor. It features 2 fire modes: semi-automatic and full-auto. The MP5SD suppressor is as effective as the ARS suppressor (only enemies that stay under 30 studs can detect you on the mini-radar) without any damage and range penalty. This is, perhaps, the greatest advantage of the MP5SD. The integral suppressor decreases the muzzle velocity and makes the bullet drop faster, so its effectiveness at medium to long ranges is lower than the other MP5 variants. To make up for this, the developers have given it the same minimum damage per shot as the MP5, despite having a suppressor. Usage & Tactics The MP5SD is essentially a integrally suppressed MP5 due to its almost symmetrical stats. The MP5SD has a very low vertical recoil climb, and barely any horizontal recoil. The integral suppressor combined with the blistering high Rate of Fire (RoF) means that it is very good at Close Quarters Combat (CQC). Aswell as this, it's tight recoil pattern means that despite a 6SK at range, it can still down people quickly at longer ranges. However, the integral suppressor means that the muzzle velocity is lower, so the bullets can't go as fast as the regular MP5. Bullet drop is also much more frequent because of this. Conclusion Much like the MP5, the MP5SD is very versatile for a PDW. Even with an integral suppressor, it is very gold at range thanks to a high RoF and low recoil. Pros & Cons Pros: * Integrally Suppressed. * Good RoF. * Great hip stability. * Very low recoil and good handling characteristics. * Integral Suppressor. Cons: * Cannot use barrel attachments. * Low minimum damage. * Low bullet velocity. Trivia *Before the 4th of July update in 2017, the MP5SD had a firerate of 700 RPM which was equivalent to the MP5SD's real life ROF, However this made the gun very weak and inferior to many other PDW's and the honey badger, so its firerate was buffed to be equivalent to the other MP5 guns at 800 RPM. *In real life, the MP5SD's suppressor can be removed. This is not possible in-game. *The MP5SD model in-game is actually the MP5SD2 because of its fixed stock and auto/semi fire modes. *Despite having the same fire rate and effectively the same damage, the MP5SD still takes a longer time to kill at range than the stock MP5. For example, at 175 studs, well within both their effective ranges, the MP5SD will kill in 0.472 seconds, while the MP5 will kill in 0.445 seconds, assuming that all shots hit. *The similar damage to the MP5 is because, in real life, the MP5SD's suppressor works by taking normal supersonic 9mm rounds and slowing them down to subsonic speeds. *If a user equipped the Ballistics Tracker on the MP5SD, they couldn't deploy with it. If they rejoined, they couldn't spawn with any weapon. For now, the only way to end the glitch is to select another primary weapon and rejoin. *One of the five weapons that don't take Barrel attachments, the other five are AS VAL, Honey Badger, VSS Vintorez and AWS. *The MP5SD's unique rubber handguard can be removed and replaced with a Picattiny tri-rail to attach grips, laser sights and other accessories. However, this is not seen in-game, as the rubber handguard remains when attaching such accessories.